the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Skips School
Harry Smith Skips School is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry is late for school yet again. With no teachers around, he has the perfect opportunity to skive! Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith's alarm clock ringing. He shuts it off looking drowsy, farts and tucks himself back into bed; he only got three hours of sleep last night due to worrying about Edvard Andersson's operation. He rushes downstairs for breakfast, pouring himself an overflowing bowl of Tweety Sweets. James Smith squeals over Harry hogging all the cereal, so he pours goat's milk in the bowl and tosses it at him. Grace Smith yells at him, and he soon sets off for school, deliberately leaving his PE kit behind. Harry dawdles all the way to school farting at pedestrians, arriving fifteen minutes late. When he arrives the doors are locked and Samuel Davidson isn't hanging around nearby to escort everybody in. He suddenly grins...at the perfect opportunity to skip boring lessons! Suddenly his fingers start to feel twitchy; with all the stress he's suffered lately he hasn't played any video games for days. He decides to begin his fabulous day of skiving with a trip to the Noiseworld Video Arcade, however a huge rummage through his schoolbag and pockets ends with only a stale peanut and a penny he found on the pavement yesterday in his hand. As his stern parents refused to give him pocket money this week due to him scattering slugs on James' bookcase, his only options are to loiter with chavs in the park or just head home stealthily. He naturally chooses the latter. On his way home, Harry spots the RustBucket 2000 approaching from down the road! He ducks into a huge bush, finding a path on the other side that luckily takes him just around the corner from his house. He soon creeps down the side of the house and into his garden; he can't resist sneaking into Mae MacDonald's shed. He does a massive fart, steals her huge supply of Badburied chocolate, pees in her perfume bottles and hangs a bucket of compost by the door, ready to be dumped on the moody girl's head the next time she enters. However, his foot catches on a skipping rope trip wire as he leaves, launching a balloon filled with toilet cleaner at him. He barely manages to stop himself from raging. Harry storms into the conservatory, knowing Grace never goes in there. To his horror, he finds that his Wee You he keeps in the conservatory has been moved! With nothing better to do, he lies down on a sofa and catches up on his sleep. Harry eventually wakes up at half past two. He makes out chatting by pressing his ear to the wall adjoining the house; Grace has invited Polly Bernard and Anneli Larsen round for coffee. A minute later he realises they are discussing Morten Larsen's act of saving Edvard from the fire at Colham College. Soon Anneli starts to explain that after those events, she is dreading to think what would happen if Edvard's operation doesn't go as well as Morten wishes it to. Harry shudders, becoming tearful once again. He grabs his boombox, plugs headphones in and plays a Fancy Hippos Sing & Dance CD randomly lying around on the floor; he'd rather listen to that than another word of the conversation. However, the mushy drippy music blares out of the speakers - the headphones aren't plugged in properly! Grace, Polly and Anneli enter, and the former is furious, banning him from video games for a week. Harry screams while his face goes red. The next day, Liam gives Harry a lift to school in the RustBucket 2000. He exits the car with Liam, who restrains him on the way into the building with reins. The Confidential Cuties Club burst out laughing - Harry yells "IT'S NOT FAAAAAAIR!" After the credits roll, the episode cuts to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, where Edvard is about to start his recovery from his successful operation. He slowly begins to open his eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes